sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Orillion Starsurge
The ley-walker known as Orillion Starsurge is the apparent leader of the Highborne order known as the Awakened Mind. Having been born in the time of the great Kaldorei Empire, Orillion spent his early life in the court of Queen Azshara alongside formidable minds such as Ahklain Shadowchaser, Xavius, Lady Vashj, Highlord Kaar'dum, and many others. When the War of the Ancients broke out, Orillion was forced to choose to stand with his peers or stand against him. He and Ahklain founded the Awakened Mind, a sub-faction of the newly formed Kaldorei Resistance and joined the Moon Guard. After the Sundering and fall of the Kaldorei Empire, Orillion took his people to Northrend and settled in the forest of Dor'Surma, where his people remained for thousands of years until the events of the Winter of Woe. Orillion is known as an accomplished magister formidable in both physical strength and that of the arcane. Having settled in Northrend, Orillion has mastered frost magic, drawing forth his power from the ley-line itself. Being a ley-walker, Orillion has mastered the ability to draw from the ley itself, powering his spellcasting. His people over time have developed means to enter the ley-lines itself, creating a physical realm where they may live. Time spent within the ley-lines, however, can be dangerous, as it slowly separates a tether of a person's physical attachment to the world. Appearance Like most of his night elven brethren, Orillion shares the similar traits that unite them and many that divide them. He is a man of severe features and in his youth was considered to have a statuesque handsomeness. Towering over others, Orillion easily clears seven feet in height and his long slender arms are often covered by odd if not archaic attire. Though his face is normally covered by an Avashi mask, a symbol of his birthright when shown he rarely shows emotive expressions. Orillion's attire is equal parts fitted bronze plates and long navy blue silks. Those familiar with the study of Highborne relics would easily know Orillion's attire to be one of the high gentry, a mage-knight in the style of the reign of Azshara. His once navy hair has now turned white to age, and his face is creased with hard lines. While the Kaldorei were blessed with eternal youth, such magic seems to have its limitations. While Orillion is proficient in many languages spoken on Azeroth by accounts of reading, his accent is that of an archaic version of Darnassian. He is able to communicate with the diminutive languages of his Thalassian and Kalorei kin and rarely chooses to deviate from it. Early Life Orillion was born to minor aristocracy within the beautiful city of during the height of the Kaldorei Empire. His parents, courtiers to Queen Azshara's court, gained favor with the Highlords earning Orillion a chance to study within the Academy of Nar'thalas. There he met and befriended a gifted healer-arcanist named Akhlain Shadowchaser. The two studied together and when the time came to graduate from the academy, they moved to Zin-Azshari. They worked, like all Highborne did, through the dangerous maze of politics, ambitions, and the raw ruthlessness of those vying for Azhara's favor. There, the two rivaled with famous figures such as Lady Vashj and Kaar’dum. Over time, their fame had earned them the right to join the budding Moon Guard, an order of powerful arcanist conceived to safeguard the Empire. War of the Ancients While the Empire prospered, it began to languish in its own excess. The noble drive to unite all of Azeroth was accomplished and the kaldorei settled all across the globe, trading with and at times, conquering the local populace. There grew rumors in Queen Azshara's court that she was seeking power that could not be plundered from the Well of Eternity. At first, Orillion dismissed such rumors as the work of sedition propagated by the growing enclaves of Cenarion Druids, but Akhlain knew there was some validity in the fear. A decade before the War of the Ancients, a great flux swept through the Empire, killing thousands. While the disease killed all regardless of their caste, the Highborne primarily considered this to be another disease born among the throngs of plebeians and paid it no mind. The Moon Guard, however, sensed something strange, as if the disease was being spread through nefarious means. Akhlain, in particular, began to dedicate his life to the cure of the disease and was assisted by his comrade Orillion. The two labored to find a cure, but as the disease grew dangerous and rumors of rebellion spread throughout the city, the two found themselves pulled by their duty to the Royal Court and their duty to the Moon Guard, who has recently come to odds. It was not until the invasion of the Legion was the tension brought to bear. The Legion played their hand and tens of thousands of beasts emerged from within Azshara's Court heeding the call of Chancellor Xavius. While Xavius had long been suspected as an evil mastermind, many still hoped for Queen Azshara's innocence in the plot. The Empire was torn, loyalists siding with the Queen and the Cenarions drawing levies from the peasantry and wildlife. War was inevitable and when the time came, it was all consuming. It was at this time the disease had claimed the lives of Akhlain's daughter and life-mate. The powerful healer went into great despair and was not able to handle the failure of being unable to save his family. In the chaos, he vanished and while Orillion mourned for his friend, he was unable to search for him or come to his aid. He would later come to regret this. The war raged and eventually, despite all odds, was won by the Kaldorei Resistance and the Wild Gods. The Legion was defeated and a great catastrophe occurred, sending Zin'Azashi into the sea. Orillion at this time was presented with an option. To join the exodus of Highborne loyal to Dath'Remar Sunstrider or join travel north with his people in an attempt to settle and start anew. Choosing the latter, Orillion traveled north with several thousand Highborne and they founded the city of Shandaral. Settlement of Dor'Surma WIP Winter of Woe Since the Winter of Woe, the Awakened Mind had been forced out of their ancient city in the vales of Dor'Surma by an invasion of undead from the Cult of the Bleeding Eye. With the aid of the Sunguard under the command of Azriah Thelryn, the Highborne were able to escape the siege at the cost of losing their home. In time, they joined the fight against the Bleeding Eye and in return, the Sunguard assisted them with resettling in the isle of Zin'Avashi in the North Sea. Zin'Avashi Having settled in the ancient ruins of Zin'Avashi, Orillion has led his people to rebuild. Having been blessed with the seed of an Arcan'dor, the elves have grown their magical plant in the ruins themselves. Instead of a great willow-like the arcan'dor in Sha'Aran, this particular tree is a composed of hardened vines, mushroom towers, and a labyrinth of thorns, brambles, and other plant matter. Now interwoven in the ruins itself, the Awakened Mind live within the Arcan'dor, fashioning it into their home. Although there is hope to rebuild and replenish his battered people, Orillion is fearful of the threats nearby. The ogre city of Stonesmound sits within a stone's throw of Zin'Avashi, and with the ambitions of the Gorain King, Orillion fears for a coming war. Legion Camps on the Isles have also become active once again, although small, these forge camps are able to produce and construct infernals and fel reavers which may also threaten the city. The isles themselves is also home to a powerful roost of the Blue Dragonflight, this particular brood under the command of Cyragosa, a formidable blue dragon. The Awakened Mind and the roosts have settled ancient scores and allied with each other to face the oncoming threats. Orillion3.jpg Orillion.jpg Category:Characters Category:Highborne